cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yankeefan2
Founder of Timreal Yankeefan2 founded the nation of Timreal on 11/23/2008 at 1:46:39 AM. Timreal's resource's are marble and sugar. Timreal's Capital is Keetonia. Nation Information As of August 17, 2010, Timreal's Nation Information read as follows: Timreal is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation at 632 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Timreal work diligently to produce Marble and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Timreal has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Timreal allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Timreal believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Timreal will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance On 11/26/2008 at 8:23:37 AM, roughly 3 days after founding Timreal, Yankeefan2 joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Since then he has been through wars like the Karma War and the Second Unjust War, progressed his nation into a banker sized nation, and served the alliance through numerous vocations. Careers Diplomat Yankeefan2, has been a Diplomat to a huge number of alliances on behalf of the Mostly Harmless Alliance for a while now. Secretary of Embassy Row Yankeefan2 served as the Mostly Harmless Alliance's Secretary of Embassy Row for months, and continues to serve in the position even as Deputy Minister of Babel Fish. Deputy Minister of Babel Fish Upon Blepo's resignation as Deputy Minister of Babel Fish (Diplomacy), Yankeefan2 was appointed by KingCJC to fill the vacancy. Since then he has helped organize a number of Department meetings, and has even received the Ministry of Babel Fish's Award of Excellence. Triumvir Candidate Yankeefan2 decided to run against Jadoo1989 in the November 2009 Triumvir elections. During that time, Yankeefan2 helped to setup debate channels that are still in use today during Triumvir elections and campaigns so that average members of the Mostly Harmless Alliance can better inquiry their candidates. Though Yankeefan2 ended up losing the election to Jadoo1989, he was able to help set precedents for campaigns that set the bar today. Yankeefan2 also ran in the May 2009 Triumvir elections as Minister of Babel Fish. He ran a solid campaign against both Scutterbug and Dynasty. However, he only managed to take a little more than a quater of all the votes. Yankeefan2 also ran in the July 2009 Triumvir elections as Minister of Babel Fish. This time he ran against then Minister of Destructor Fleets, former Submitter of Fark, and Prime Minister of RoK, Cable77. Minister of Babel Fish King CJC decided to hand off the Ministry of Babel Fish to his trusty deputy sometime in the early days of 2010. Yankeefan2 was ready to meet the challenge, having been a very active and very hardworking Deputy Minister. Yankeefan2 has created dozens of join channels, visited dozens of embassies, and helped to organize multiple Q&A sessions during his time as Minister. He also created new positions within the Ministry of Babel Fish to help increase MHA's presence on the OWF, and to help MHA get to know the newest alliances on planet bob. Yankeefan2 has also helped to direct MHA's foreign affairs through some of the roughest times such as the Second Unjust War and the Cancellation of the Härmlin Accords. Overall, Yankeefan2 has served over eight months as MHA's Ministers of Babel Fish, and has arguably been one of the best in MHA's history. Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Individuals